


Hypnotic

by orphan_account



Series: Time To Make a Choice [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, very quickly written!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A record fifth", Ronaldo stated, almost admiringly as he pressed into Leo's side, peering down at the award. Leo looked too, swallowing nervously as he did.</p><p>"I still can't believe it", Leo replied truthfully, and felt the other survey him critically before Leo could see him nod out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Me and you, seven years together on that stage", Ronaldo whispered, face suddenly inches away from Leo's ear as his hand slipped down onto Leo's waist.</p><p>Leo sagged back against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic

His fifth Ballon d'Or.

Leo still couldn't wrap his head around what had happened. It'd been in the newspaper for weeks beforehand, and he'd heard it from all his teammates, but it was still a surprise. To win not one but five, it was just too much.

It was a privilege too, to have Neymar beside him. Cristiano was a different story. He didn't know where he stood with Cristiano.

There'd always been an underlying tension between the two, an animosity that seemed to radiate from the other. He'd never been anything but cordial to Leo but whenever they made eye contact Leo found it hard to look away.

He'd been painfully aware of Cristiano, sat between him and Neymar. Ney had been a good distraction, practically bubbling at his side the entire night. Leo still blushed when he thought of what his teammate had said during the press conference.

He'd pressed a kiss to his cheek before he went up to collect the award, suddenly, overwhelming grateful for the person that Ney was.

Then had come Ronaldo, it'd felt wrong to ignore him so Leo had offered a hand and a smile. Something akin to electricity had shot up Leo's spine when Ronaldo's warm hand enclosed his, locking eyes together.

After that had been a blur, thrown off and nervous as he looked out at the sea of people, hand curled absentmindedly around the Ballon d'Or.

His world refocused again when Cristiano approached the steps, looking every bit the superstar he was. He offered Leo his hand, and this time he caught it too, holding Leo firmly in his grip. What he knew to be only a second seemed to drag out, Ronaldo's thumb dragging across his knuckles.

Only the heavy weight of the Ballon d'Or under his arm brought him back reality, awkwardly pulling his hand away.

Leo thought there was something almost possessive about the way Neymar appeared seconds later, jawline digging into Leo's cheek as they hugged. He dismissed that though, knowing he was just imagining things. Why would someone like Neymar want him?

After that they'd been ushered off stage, managing to escape any interviews only to get caught for a photo op.

Ney and the rest were waiting for him in the lounge, a cheer rippling through the room when he arrived. It brought a shy smile to his face, the Ballon d'Or feeling heavy under his arm as he looked at the adoration in their eyes.

The smile froze on his face when he saw Cristiano off to the the side, an assessing look on his face.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though, instantly surrounded by people. He was pressed at from all sides, an arm slung around his shoulders by Dani, an arm around his waist from Neymar and a guiding hand on the small of his back from Andres. It made it easier for Leo, who wilted under so much attention.

It was only when the night started to wind down that he found himself alone, Dani and Ney escaping off to god knows where and Andres having walked off on the phone to Anna.

Leo placed the Ballon d'Or down on to the coffee table beside him, finally letting it go from where he'd been clutching it almost nervously under his arm, as if it would disappear.

It was stained with fingerprints. 

He was so focused on his own distorted reflection that he noticed a shift behind him, as Cristiano came swimming into vision. He could feel the heat of the others hand on the small of back, right where Andres' had lingered.

Leo turned to look up at him, neck digging into the crisp collar of his own shirt. He could smell the rich cologne the other was wearing, feeling oddly dizzy as it filled his senses.

"A record fifth", Ronaldo stated, almost admiringly as he pressed into Leo's side, peering down at the award. Leo looked too, swallowing nervously as he did.

"I still can't believe it", Leo replied truthfully, and felt the other survey him critically before Leo could see him nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Me and you, seven years together on that stage", Ronaldo whispered, face suddenly inches away from Leo's ear as his hand slipped down onto Leo's waist.

Leo sagged back against him.

"Mhmm", Leo hummed, dragging in a breath when Cristiano's nose dragged along his jawline.

He wondered if anyone was looking and then decided that he didn't care - too caught up the other's presence.

"Nice suit by the way", Cristiano purred, sending a shiver down Leo's spine. Then he was gone, with one last squeeze of Leo's waist.

Leo couldn't help but glance backwards after him, finding the room empty except for the Real Madrid players, who were waiting over by the door for their teammate.

It took Andres coming back ten minutes later to break him out of his stupor.

"Come on champion", Andres called, "we have a party to get to."

Leo let himself get led down several hallways and out the back door, trustingly letting Andres shepherd him out. He lost the award somewhere along the way to one of the Barcelona delegates, feeling lighter physically and mentally as the award disappeared.

There was a huge limo parked outside the backdoor and Leo froze when he looked in to find the entire FIFA World XI spread out inside. 

Ney tried to move to give him space to sit beside him but he was too slow, and suddenly Ramos was sliding sideways and patting the seat beside him, right beside Cristiano.

He didn't leave much room for Leo, forcing Leo to almost sit on both of their laps as he squeezed down. A flush settled on his cheeks as he did, ignoring Neymar's pointed glare in their direction.

"Where's your ball?", Sergio asked, placing an almost trapping arm around Leo's shoulders. He was distantly aware of the fact that Cristiano's thigh was pressed against his own, mouth suddenly dry.

"Probably not the best accessory for a party", Leo said, trying not to sound nervous. He was an adult for fucks sake, there was no reason for him to feel like this.

"I don't know Leo, I think it might just be", Sergio replied, hand heavy on the back of Leo's neck as he squeezed it almost companionably. Leo knew his smile probably didn't look very convincing but he tried his best.

Leo let the conversation die, turning forward to look down the length of the limo. Sergio didn't move his arm.

Leo surveyed the car, smiling shyly at Pobga when he caught his eye. The Juventus player blinked almost owlishly at him before his face broke into a cheeky smile, full of teeth and confidence. Leo couldn't help the way his own smile widened in return.

Neymar's face was blank when he shifted his gaze, causing Leo to drop his smile. He wondered suddenly, what was wrong. Maybe he should of sat beside him?

A hand patting his thigh broke him out of his musing, forcing Leo to turn and look up at Cristiano, finding his face hovering inches away.

Cristiano leaned closer in a parody of making himself heard, breath hot against Leo's skin.

"I think your boyfriend is jealous", Cristiano purred, bringing a bemused frown to Leo's face. That couldn't be what it was.

"We're just friends", Leo whispered back harshly, cheeks warming when the other smirked in reply. He was even better looking up close.

"You keep telling yourself that Leo", Cristiano replied, Leo's nickname falling effortlessly from his lips. Sinful lips.

Leo's jaw ticked as he turned away, arms automatically crossing over his chest as he tried to ward away the doubts that plagued him. 

Ney wasn't even looking though, caught up in a conversation with Dani and Paul, and Leo felt himself relax. Cristiano was only trying to wind him up.

He let out a sigh of relief when the limo started to slow down, finally pulling up in front of the club. This was the part Leo had been looking forward to the least, thankfully he had the others with him though.

Before he could stand up Cristiano caught his wrist.

"Find me later so I can buy you a drink", Cristiano ordered, leaving Leo reeling at the whiplash as he pulled away. Leo was one of the last people in the limo then.

It took Sergio's insistent hand on his back to wake him up.

Camera's flashed in his face as he stepped out on to the pavement, halting for a moment as the light blinded him. Surprisingly it was Sergio who propelled him forward, leading him up to the door.

"Come on Leo, it's time to celebrate", Sergio exclaimed over the vibrating sound of the base, disappearing into the crowd with one last wink over his shoulder.

Leo nervously eyed the crowd, pushing up on his tippy toes to catch a glance of the bar. He could feel the people around him turning to look, whispers inaudible over the sound of the music. 

Dani appeared in front of him, laughing as he grabbed Leo's wrist and dragged him through the crowd, navigating through the dance floor as easily as if he was born to. Leo supposed he was.

The others were waiting for him at the bar, a drink clutched in Ney's hand already. He wondered if he was imagining how strained his smile was.

He was distracted though by Andres appearing as his elbow with two glasses of wine, passing one to Leo. He smiled gratefully at his captain, he definitely needed a drink.

After that it was all half shouted conversations, Ney and Dani disappearing out onto the dance floor and leaving Andres and Leo by the bar. They were visited by others too, the likes of Thiago and Kaka coming over to engage them in conversation.

An hour has passed when Marcelo arrived, face split into a blinding smile when he saw them.

"My friends", Marcelo exclaimed, "come over and join us!".

Andres didn't give him an option as he followed the Brazilian, draining his glass and placing it down onto the counter with a muted clink.

Leo didn't bother abandoning his glass of half finished wine, clutching it against his chest as he trekked after the two. It was a quieter part of the club, a couple of couches hugging the walls, filled with people chatting among themselves.

The Real Madrid players were there, along with Kaka and Thiago, and Leo swallowed when he saw Cristiano, spread out like he owned the place.

Leo sat beside Andres and Luka, sagging back against the couch as he did. He could feel the day catching up on him, half a glass of wine affecting him. It came with the territory, being a professional player didn't allow for much indulgence.

He didn't even notice Luka disappearing, too busy watching Thiago and Andres caught up in a deep discussion. Probably about wine and old English poetry.

"Are you going to keep nursing that or can I buy you a new drink?", Cristiano asked, the couch dipping as he sat down beside Leo.

He caught the other's eyes almost challeningly, downing the end of the glass in one go.

Leo was the one who stood up, straightening his bow-tie as he looked down at the other, raising an eyebrow when Cristiano smirked up at him, looking almost surprised. 

"Lead the way", Leo said, and god, Cristiano did.

The next few seconds passed in a blur as he followed Cristiano down the rabbit hole, the music fading out as they traveled deeper into the club.

Leo didn't know how exactly he ended up pinned against the door, clinging onto Cristiano as the other fucked into him. His suit pant was still caught around his ankle, heels digging into Cristiano's ass where he had wrapped his pale legs around the others waist. Each thrust was hard and deep, lifting him up and slamming him back against the metal. 

The sound of them fucking is flinchingly loud - if anyone came down the hall they'd hear the vibration of the metal and Leo's shameful moans. Leo hadn't meant for this to happen, had thought that the tension between was just rivalry and his own fanciful musings. 

"You like that huh", Cristiano muttered, gripping Leo's ass open so that each thrust slid deeper. He didn't even phrase it as a question, just a fact. Leo could do nothing but cling onto him, legs quivering as the other slammed against his prostate. He knew he wasn't far from cumming, nipples rubbing against the silky fabric of Cristiano's shirt. One of the first things he done was rip Leo's shirt open, grinning when Leo's bow-tie had come lose. 

He didn't even look bothered as he held Leo up, dropping him down onto his cock. It was the hardest Leo had ever been fucked, rough enough to make him writhe, pinned between the door and the others solid chest. 

His touches weren't gentle either, instead he squeezed Leo's skin bruisingly, probably leaving hand shaped marks on Leo's ass. 

His teeth were rough as he worried a mark into Leo's neck, sucking a hickey into the pale skin. "Stop", Leo gasped breathlessly, lifting one hand free of his death grip on the others shoulders to tug on his hair. It seemed to have the opposite effect as Cristiano moved on to suck a bigger, even more visible mark. "Everyone should know you were in here, taking my cock", Cristiano jeered again, not giving Leo time to reply as he plunged in a out of him, pre-cum dripping down his cock. 

He had completely taken Leo apart, leaving him at his mercy as he dictated the pace and the position. He ignored Leo's prostate on purpose, dragging out his pleasure. 

Anyone could walk in on them, with a door at the other side of the room - hidden behind a wall partition. It would be easy enough to guess what was happening, the slick sound of their skin smacking together combined with Leo begging for more. 

"Please", Leo whined, close to tears with frustration. He couldn't even touch his own cock, shirt caught around his elbows as he held onto the other for dear life. He was ashamed of himself, for being in this position, for letting Cristiano fuck him like this, but it was too late now. Now Leo just wanted to cum and he needed the other to do it for him. 

"Do you not know what you're doing? Make me cum", Leo cried, baring his teeth only to be rewarded with another punching thrust, his back slamming against the door and forcing Cristiano impossibly deeper. Leo would probably have bruises on his back tomorrow. 

"Who said you get to cum?, Cristiano asked effortlessly, voice even and unaffected, even as he rotated his hips against Leo. The others cock was thick and long, big enough to make him feel like he was being split in two. It'd been so long since Leo had bottomed, preferring to be in charge himself. He had no control now, could only beg the other to concede. 

"Please", Leo whimpered pitifully, head thunking back against the door when Cristiano picked up a rhythm - this time hitting his prostate dead on. 

Leo's eyes were squeezed shut, cheek pressed against the cold metal of the door, but he could feel Cristiano's eyes on him. 

"Look at me when I'm fucking you", Cristiano ordered, and Leo peered at him hesitantly, not wanting him to stop. It made it worse somehow, looking into his eyes as he took him apart. There was something almost vindictive in his eyes, like he enjoyed seeing Leo speared on his cock, like Leo had done something to wrong him. They'd hardly spoke a word before this, before Cristiano had approached him at the gala. 

The kiss was unexpected but Leo let the other dictate the pace, open mouth kisses different to the frantic rhythm Cristiano had set. The front of Cristiano's shirt was stained with Leo's pre-cum, cock caught between their stomachs. Leo wasn't even sure how long the other had been fucking him, each second dragged out and feverish. 

One particularly hard thrust had Leo spurting between them, painting his own stomach and Cristiano's shirt. 

He clenched around the other like a vice, legs and arms tightening as he racked his fingernails down Cristiano's back. It didn't take the other long to cum then, fingers slipping down to grip Leo's soft thighs as his hips twitched forward. He panted into Leo's mouth as he came, finally coming undone - a single curl sticking to his forehead. 

Leo prayed the other would give him a chance to catch his breath, head falling forward onto his shoulder. Leo shivered each time Cristiano's breath puffed out against his neck, feeling sensitive and strung out. 

When Cristiano let him down, Leo was like a new born colt - legs shaking underneath. He slid down against the door, just enough to pull his pants up. His hands fumbling as he attempted to close the button, gasping when another set of big hands appeared and did it for him. Leo felt vulnerable, even with his pants on, glancing up at the other from under his lashes. He looked edible still, tanned skin glistening with perspiration, his softening cock hanging out of his pants. 

He looked smug too, smirking when Leo finally caught his eye. 

It made Leo push past him, fury making him move faster as he fastened up his shirt again, smoothing his dark hair back. He could feel the cum dripping down between his thighs. When he turned the other had cleaned himself up, looking as if nothing was amiss. Leo pushed past him a second time, roughly, and reached for the door handle. 

His hand had barely touched the cold metal before it was encased in another and a body was plastered up against his back, cornering him against the door. 

Cristiano's breath on his skin brought fresh goose pimples. 

"Been dreaming about doing that since I first saw you", Cristiano leered, "knew you'd love getting fucked". Leo bristled at the words, cheeks flaming in a mixture of embarrassment and rage. He ignored the way his spent cock twitched at the words. 

"It's not an insult darling", Cristiano continued, flicking his tongue out against the salty skin of Leo's neck as he spoke. Leo's mouth opened and closed, shame clouding his mind as he struggled to find the words to tell the other off. 

"Best footballer in the world, took you apart with just my cock", Cristiano said, free hand slipping up to tip Leo's head back, fingers brushing against Leo's swollen lips. 

"Fuck you", Leo whispered hoarsely, disgustingly turned on by the others dirty words. Pride made him act. "Get off me", Leo growled, pushing Cristiano away. The other moved with a laugh, letting Leo go. Leo was under no illusions about how strong the other was, and how easily he'd overpower Leo in a fight. It just wasn't worth it. 

"Congrats on your trophy", Cristiano jeered, laughter echoing after Leo even as he yanked the door open and stormed off down the hall. He didn't get very far before Cristiano caught up. 

"Leo, Leo wait", he called, easily making pace with Leo due to his longer legs. He let himself be turned, cheeks flush with humiliation as he meet the others gaze head on. Cristiano seemed almost cowed once he saw his face. 

"Look, I'm sorry", Cristiano said, "I was just upset that I didn't win and I was taking it out on you". 

Leo thought it was almost worse, knowing he'd been fucked like some consolation prize. Cristiano must of read his conclusion from the expression on his face. 

"No!", he exclaimed, "no Leo that's not what I mean". Leo let him cup his cheek reluctantly. 

"I just... I got caught up in it", Cristiano stuttered, almost sounding embarrassed, as a red blush stained his tanned cheeks. Leo blanched, his own cheeks flooding as what they'd just done finally settled in. 

"What does that even mean?", Leo asked, trying to keep the anger in his tone - to keep in charge of the situation, a situation which was quickly falling from his control. 

"When I'm having sex sometimes, I just, that's how I talk", he explained, bashfully cupping his own neck as he looked anywhere but Leo. 

Leo's lip quirked with amusement, already having forgiven the other for his words but enjoying the sudden feeling of power as the other avoided his gaze, clearly ashamed. 

"So you think you can just treat me like that and I'll be okay with it?", Leo asked, crossing his arms and raising one of his eyebrows. Cristiano must of seen the mischief in his eyes, face morphing from mournful to surprised to annoyed. 

"Fuck off", he groaned, hand tightening on Leo's neck. Leo didn't let him take control this time, rocking up onto the balls of his feet so he could slot their mouths together. He wondered vaguely if there was anyone manning the security cameras before deciding he didn't care for once in his life. He especially didn't mind when Cristiano moaned into his mouth. 

"Took you apart with just one little kiss", Leo said, teeth catching on the others plump bottom lip, "that's what it means to be the best". 

Then he pulled away, not bothering to look back even when Cris let out an angry grunt. It was only a matter of time before the other would come around again, after all - if there was one thing Cristiano Ronaldo was obsessed with, it was winning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so fast guys, love me :') This needs to be checked and corrected extensively because I wrote this in about an hour or so! I just wanted you guys to have something to read, I might do some more with this night! Tell me your thoughts please xo


End file.
